


The Deeper Side of Sin

by TheSilentWriter



Category: South Park
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Fluff, Forced Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentWriter/pseuds/TheSilentWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after the hours of Gregory and Christophe telling each other to be careful a death is sure to happen, and when it does Christophe is sure to end up in the one place he has always been damned to go; Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Christophe let out a quiet growl from the corner furthest away from the door as it quickly hit him that Gregory was slowly moving closer to the men that walked within the dimly lit room. Christophe then knew he had to do something to make sure that the dumb Brit did nothing stupid, despite the knowledge Gregory had it was not enough for him to not avoid being killed. Moving low, quick and swiftly he managed to move from the book case, in the corner, to the desk in the middle of the room. Shock took over the Frenchman as his leg had betrayed him in catching a stray chair leg. Disbelief took over Gregory's face as he watched it topple over to only expose the mess of brown hair that merged well with the furniture, if it wasn't looked for. Eyes of the French narrowed and his teeth clenched, he'd been caught on the wrong end of the gun.

Anger mixed with fear collided together in the pit Gregorys core, causing him to unleashing an inhuman scream as his heart clenched and red blinded his vision. Grabbing the closest gun to him, he quickly became trigger happy to those who got in his line of vision. Eyes wide open yet not looking, arms without aim. Bullets shot out from the barrel of the gun and meeting its destination with not a single hesitation of mercy that they begged for. Each of the men collapsed from the impact with an agonizing yell, their hands clutching the bleeding holes, as they slowly met their fate Gregory had forced upon them in a blind rage.  
As he was dragged back to reality from the heavy wheezing from his companion that was upon the floor he looked upon the destruction he had caused. A smirk appeared upon the French mans lips as a cigarette hung from them, the red tint on the end began to fade. The colour from Gregory's face drained, except for the splatter of blood from the men who suddenly believe in God. He dropped to his knees, doing his best to keep his tears within his eyes as Christophe's face was becoming more and more colorless. A pool of crimson coated the floor beneath the French mans torso where multiple bullets were lodged within, wanting to drain the life of brunette they sat within. He wouldn't, couldn't, say it but the one actually pointing the gun at him only shot him once. 

A weak hand reached up and cupped the blond's cheek, with his usual smirk despite more blood seeping from his body, "Mon Gregoree, don't be a pussee." He laughed weakly and rubbed his thumb over the blond's cheek as it slowly fell to his lap. Gregory tried to hold in more of his tears but only a weak smile appeared that threatened to disemble into a sob. His eyes held no more barriers as three words were spoken to him in a whisper, "I love you.."

Shaking his head as the cigarette died and fell from the other's lips and ended up in the crimson liquid that sealed his fate, he laughed weakly and shook the others shoulder softly, "O-okay Christophe... you can stop playing around now..." Silence then followed as fear soaked the blond, "Stop playing with me Christophe! It wasn't funny the last time!" His voice was broken and came out in a shaky, high pitched tone. His throat closing in on itself, Gregory shook his body harder. Finding that he could not shake him awake again. Shouting out the other's name he threw both of his of his fists on the others chest, "No! You cannot just leave me!" Soft sobs soon followed,

"You just can't..."


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness swallowed the male and his life that slipped away from him. A crushing sensation began on his chest, forcing the air from his lungs. Confusion filled the male as he tried to remember how he'd got to where he was, but more confusion followed when all he remembered was a gun being shot and pain. His body tensed up as a sudden dragging feeling caught him off guard.

The further he was dragged down, more heat and pressure was felt. Sweat plastered his body, making the clothes he was wearing unbearable; all he wanted to do was rip them off. His body refused to move since it began to feel heavier, as if it he was going to crush under his own weight. The heat made him feel like he was suffocating, like he was left under the sweltering sun that gave no mercy.

Luckily, he didn't have to fall for long, but by now his whole body felt burnt so when he landed with a loud thud on ground he couldn't see, forcing the little air he'd had in his lungs out of his mouth, it felt as if his whole body had been whipped. Despite all that, he was happy that because he had no air in his lungs for a brief moment, he couldn't scream out in pain. You never knew who was listening in.

Breathing heavily through his nose with hope he didn't make too much noise, since his whereabouts were unknown to him. From taking a minute to listen for any movements or faint voices he found it to be safe so he let a groan pass his lips. A hand reached up to his face to wipe at his eyes before the rest of his face. Cracking an eye open he found two eyes piercing through the darkness that surrounded them; looking right into the brunets, the irises looking as if they had been drenched in blood. A mixture of anger, confusion and fear ran through the male, yet he kept it hidden with his hardened expression.

Feeling as though if he tried to escape he would quickly be captured so he went with plan B. Beat up whatever this was. He balled up his fingers into a fist and threw it at the eyes. However, not an inch away from them something hot and scaly gripped his wrist with a strength able to crush bones. A cry of pain was unable to be held in with his hand collapsing to hanging limp. The owners eyes to widen with shock from staring at his unresponsive hand to the eyes in front.

The eyes seemed to step back one yet the wrist was still in its clutches and he saw a smile slowly grow underneath the eyes. Sharp and jagged teeth, that glinted in a light that wasn't there. Despite how perfectly white they seemed the smile was far from perfect or even human for that matter. That smile seemed to not even be able to fit the face of that...That thing. There was one word that described the monster in front of him, and it shone brighter than its teeth:  __ **insane.  
**  
"Ze 'ell?!" he gasped out, trying desperately to get his hand back from whatever had its grip on him.

"Exactly," the thing spoke, voice deep, raspy, seductive and dangerous. "Welcome to yours."


	3. Chapter 3

On July 1st, the morning rolled over the small town of South park, the snow sparkling more than it usually did and Gregory was already pounding on the Frenchman's door. An irritated groan was heard from the top window before it suddenly swung open, hinges weeping in pain from the sudden movement. He then saw the ruffled up, half conscious but pissed off male peer out of the window. A barely audible hiss was given at the sudden wave of cold that wrapped around his face. His sharp, yet bitter, eyes scanned the area before landing on the blond. Flipping him off, he slamming the window shut.

They both knew what today was about, it was their first mission together. Both were now sixteen, fully trained and ready to 'kill some bitches'. Gregory sighed and let himself in and heard the other already greeting him with heavy footing down the stairs. The presence of the other Brit had caused Christophe send glares in his direction.

"Ze fuck you doeeng? Get out of moi 'ouse!" A soft, yet surprisingly airy, chuckle came from the Brit as he plopped the bag down and made his way to the kitchen, that was only tidy because of him. This only frustrated the French even more before he stormed back up the stairs, making sure the Brit could hear every step he took.

During the day the two had spent it in the house despite the rays of the sun that invaded the house, beckoning them both to came out and be normal teenagers. However, it soon gave up as it took shelter beneath the horizon and let the deep black blanket the sky and just a sprinkle of stars for good measure. Now it was time for the moon to try.

Christophe looked down at the ash tray on his coffee table and frowned when there was more than what he would usually smoke. Letting out a chuckle, he noticed it was the blond's doing. Cautious eyes taking in the others posture and simply asked: "Nervous?"

A smirk crept on his lips as his left cheek now stung a little and a flustered blond sat beside him. Over time he had gotten to know the other and they developed a 'frienimie' relationship; It was weird, no matter how much they beat each other to a pulp they still ended up laughing about it later. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around the other and nudged him softly.

"I am too, eef vous must know." A huff and a swish of blond hair was all Christophe got as Gregory turned his head away, "I do not care." His accent was thick and Christophe always hung onto every word.

"Fine! Mais, eef I die because of you then I'm coming back from 'ell to 'aunt vous!" This earned a weak laugh from Brit as he faced him; tears cascading in waterfalls and changing to a colour of crimson as it passed through the fresh blood that was splattered on his pale skin. His eyes hazed with pure horror and pain as a hand cupped his cheek and words spoken by a broken voice:

"Haunt me... Please."

Eyes shot open with a sharp breath being shoved into his lungs. His hands clutching his shirt as he felt the sweat drenching the fabric as he looked around to try and remember his surrounds, but still finding himself indulged in darkness. Christophe's hope shattered as he found his beloved blond was not curled at his side, mumbling British jibberish of tea and crumpets.


	4. Chapter 4

After waking up from a calmer sleep, Christophe had his instincts kick in. His eyes shot open, his breathing shallowed and eyes scanning the area. Soon after, he sat up with a groan and looked behind him to see he was laying on a couch that was far from comfortable. His gaze soon wandered to a sudden heat change in front of him, finding a set of familiar crimson eyes and shit-eating grin in front of him but this time it had gained a body of a male, around his mid twenties and coal black hair to match with his clothes.

The figure leaned forward into the faint light, it was enough for Christophe to see his sharp features that had given the French more than enough reason to not smash him in the face. Instead, his face contorted into a scowl with his booted feet to settle on the others thigh to make sure he could push the creature, or himself, away if needs be.

The creature was one step ahead.

The sensation of the grip was once again felt, but this time on his ankles. Suddenly being pushed to have his legs bent at the knees and the body of the crimson eyed male was pressed against the shins with a hand at the others face. Eyes taking in the rough features, as if he was a underestimated peice of art that was hanging in display all on it's own with nothing else needing to being attention to it beside himself.

It took a while before Christophe could actually register that he had gotten closer and was smothing it's grubby hands across his face. Muscles tensing and a subtle, yet sharp, tug on his legs to test if the vice like grip was still there. To his dismay it was.

A thick, bright pink, forked tongue slithered slowly through the others lips to only run across his own lips before shooting back into the dark cavern it came from before it finally spoke. The same deep, husky and seductive tone audiable, "Do not give me that look." As he spoke he ran a sharp nail down the side of the others face, stopping at the jaw before flicking off sharply. The voice had sent shivered down his spine, hairs to stand on end and mouths to go dry.

"For I, can make you're life a living hell." A dark chuckle began to bubble in the creatures throat before it built into a roar of laughter with his head tilted back. Suddenly stopping, he dropped his head to be face to face with the other, much closer than the French would have liked, "So, how about it?" He leaned a little closer, his grin growing wider,

"Would you like to gamble with the Devil himself?"

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! This is my first Fanfiction on here and all Ican say is that I hope you like it and if there is anything wrong with it then please do not be afraid to tell me! The only way forward is communication~!
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
